Vita Eterna
by LuFer Gosh
Summary: Porque para ellos la vida es eterna y siempre estaran juntos...serie de one-shot continuaciones de Vita
1. Capitulo 1: nevada

Los personajes no son mios, solo tres que nacieron en algun buen deliro causado por kfe

Hola! sii estoy viva, bueno pues como hombra y magia del señor todavia recibo reviews de Vita me anime a escribir algo así como la contuniación, pero solo son one-shot (un poco cortos) de cada pareja, espero q les guste xq yo m sigo preguntando como puedo escribir romance aunque creo no es exagerado

una pequeña advertencia: si no leyeron el fic no van a entender (q publicidad vdd?) y si lo leyeron disfruten nwn

* * *

1: Nevada

Vittoria y Demetri

-Señoritas por favor tengan cuidado-dijo Félix a mi lado mientras cuidábamos a las protegidas del señor Aro-¿Cómo pueden ser tan inquietas unas niñas de 8 años?

-por algo son niñas-le respondí sin despegar la vista de Isabella y Vittoria, sobretodo de Vittoria que era mi principal objetivo

Las niñas jugaban en la nieve del bosque de Volterra, habían venido a visitar a nuestros señores junto con sus padres y sus otros dos hermanos, un chico que a esta ahora estaría entretenido con los gemelos y una pequeña bebe que estaría jugando con alguna joya que le daban

-Félix-llamo la señorita Isabella corriendo hasta el-¿podrías llevarme al castillo? Quiero llevar esto-dijo mostrando unas extrañas flores que sobreviven al frio invierno

-claro señorita-respondió dejando que la niña se le adelantara para después seguirla

-señorita Vittoria-llame a la niña de cabellos negros-¿no va a regresar?

-no, quiero ir más allá, donde hay más flores, pero mi hermana ya estaba cansada, además de que dijo que ya se había caído lo suficiente-dijo riéndose haciendo que sus mejilla se volvieran rosas produciendo que un flujo de veneno llenara mi boca

La vi caminar delante de mí mientras permanecía quieto, tratando de no respirar y tragando la ponzoña causada por el delicioso aroma de la niña. No podía atacarla, no quería hacerlo, gracias a ella estaba vivo, era la ahijada de mi señor y era el ser más interesante que había conocido

La observe durante todo el tiempo que pasamos en el bosque, como sus manos cortaban los finos tallos de las flores para después llevarlas a su cara y aspirar su aroma, pasee la vista por el lugar a nuestro alrededor, debajo de un árbol distinguí una flor roja, a velocidad vampírica fui por ella para dársela a la señorita

Me sorprendió lo que hizo cuando la tuvo en sus manos, la estudio un poco para después levantarla en dirección a mi rostro observando mis ojos y los pétalos de la flor alternadamente hasta que bajo sus ojos chocolates y expandió una dulce sonrisa en sus labios

-es del mismo color que tus ojos, me gusta mucho-dijo ente pequeñas risas echando a correr dejándome momentáneamente congelado

-Demetri-escuche una voz llamarme entre los arboles del bosque a mi alrededor

-¿Qué estabas haciendo Demetri?-

-estaba pensando señorita-respondí mientras la observaba sentada al borde de un acantilado nevado

-sigues con lo de señorita, ya hemos tenido esta discusión, llámame Vittoria-dijo con la vista fija en el horizonte dejando que el viento meciera algunos mechones negros de su cabello

-no puedo-

-si puedes, que no te atreves es diferente-dijo fríamente

Trate de responderle algo pero preferí callar al saber que posiblemente cualquier cosa que dijera solo la haría enojar, pasee la mirada por el lugar sorprendiéndome al encontrar la misma flor roja de hace tantos años, con las grandes diferencias que ella ya no era una niña, no era humana y que ahora estábamos en Canadá

Tome la flor con cuidado, aprecie un poco su color y forma antes de dirigirme hacia Vittoria en silencio, me senté a su lado logrando que ella girara un poco su cabeza para observarme, en cuanto vio la flor la tomo y como hace tiempo lo coloco a la altura de mis ojos alternando la mirada de uno a otro

-ya no es color de tus ojos, pero me sigue gustando-dijo congelándome nuevamente cosa que empeoro cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos antes de ponerse de pie-pero los tonos naranjas te van bien, seguro el dorado se verá mejor-

Permanecí sentando unos segundos más antes de levantarme y caminar hacia Vittoria tomándola del brazo para poder girarla y volver a besarla disfrutando de la sensación cálida de su cuerpo y de su delicioso aroma que ya no quemaba mi garganta, cuando rompimos el contacto de nuestros labios la pegue a mi mientras enterraba el rostro entre el cabello que estaba sobre su hombro

-el dorado se ve tan bien como el chocolate-dije refiriéndome a sus ojos-tarde demasiado ¿cierto?

-ya no importa-susurro antes rozar ligeramente su boca con la mía para después entrelazar sus dedos con los míos y comenzar a caminar a donde ahora se encontrarían el resto de su familia junto con los Cullen y algunos otros de la guardia

Tal vez tendría que soportar el insípido sabor de la sangre animal y tendría que dejar Volterra, pero si con eso conseguía permanecer a su lado, en su mundo y mantener la cálida sonrisa que ahora tenía, bien valía la pena eso y mucho más

Escuchamos algunas risas delante de nosotros, distinguí a lo lejos a la señorita Anna y a Alice Cullen muy felices dando brincos y aplausos, y un poco más atrás al joven Leonardo con un rostro que no reflejaba exactamente felicidad mientras la señorita Isabella y Heidi trataban de calmarlo

-creo que vas a tener que soportar el ataque de celos de mi hermano-dijo Vittoria en medio de un suspiro

-creo que bien vale la pena-respondí apretando su mano a la vez que ella lo hacía con la mía-si vale la pena-asegure sonriendo como hace mucho tiempo no lograba hacerlo

* * *

bueno que les parecio, espero les haya gustado

si continuo espero actualizar cada viernes, es casi seguro pero con la tarea nunca se sabe

bueno me voy una mordida para todos

Atte, LuFer Gosh


	2. capitulo 2: celos

como ya dije otras veces los personajes no son mios solo tres que nacieron grax al bendito kfe

yo aqui sigo dando lata, y como no tengo nd mas q decir los dejo con el shot

* * *

2: Celos

Leonardo y Heidi

Sabía que ya debería haberme acostumbrado, pero demonios aun no terminaba de hacerme a la idea de que todas mis hermanas menores tenían pareja, sobre todo Anna, ¡por Dios tiene 11 años!, aun que claro si lo dijera me estaría reclamando que tenía mucho más que eso y que podía tener la edad que quisiera, incluso podía escuchar los gritos de Vittoria

_-¡Leonardo Swan Vulture, deja de matar a Seath y todos los demás con la mirada! Madura celo típico-_ok eso fue tan claro que tal vez me lo grito mientras ella manejaba y yo miraba por la ventana matando en mi mente al lobo que tenía abrazada a mi hermana en el auto que paso al lado

Maldita-bendita la hora en que fue el único barón de la familia, y la situación el carro no ayudaba en nada

Mi hermana Vittoria manejando y a su lado Demetri observándola, como siempre, y lo peor, lo que de verdad me ponía de mal humor, era lo que pasaba justo a mi lado en asiento trasero

Heidi y Félix

Si, si ya sé que no hay razón para ponerse de mal humor, pero no podía evitarlo, sabía que eran amigos, que llevaban años de conocerse, y eso que, no podía evitar que mis nervios se alteraran

Tal vez era hora de empezar a creer que mis hermanas tenían razón con respecto a mis celos

Bajamos del auto cuando llegamos a nuestra casa, debimos prepararnos ya que pronto nos marcharíamos a Forks, claro sin que nadie en el pueblo se enterara ya que aun era muy pronto para volver a fingir ser estudiantes de preparatoria en ese lugar

Así que el plan era nosotros a Forks y la guardia a Volterra, excepto Demetri que ahora no se podía separar de mi hermana

Bien, totalmente mis hermanas tienen razón y yo tengo un problema

Subí a mi habitación sin decir nada y juro que escuche tres suspiros que ya me imaginaba de quienes eran, me senté en mi cama mirando por el ventanal que me daba una buena vista del bosque nevado, después de un rato vi como Heidi y Félix se internaban en el bosque, seguramente para cazar porque aquí solo se podían alimenta de animales, solté un bufido y me dirigí rápidamente hacia las escaleras

-ve hacia el este Leo-me dijo Alice que estaba junto con Anna sentadas en el suelo y rodeadas de quien sabe cuántas revistas de moda

Preferí no preguntar qué hacían, aunque me imaginaba que planeaban nuestro estilo para volver a Forks, cosa que no tenía sentido porque nadie iba a saber que estábamos ahí, no sé quien hizo peor a quien, si Alice a Anna o viceversa

Tome la dirección que me indico Alice, no tarde mucho en encontrarlos, Heidi, quien al parecer ya había terminado de cazar, se estaba riendo de la mueca de asco que tenía Félix mientras desangraba a un venado, Félix en venganza se lanzón sobre ella haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo… el sobre ella

Limite

Sin pensarlo camine hacia ellos saliendo de donde había estado oculto, Félix se levanto y ayudo a Heidi a hacerlo, tome la mano de Heidi y sin darle tiempo de decir algo la tome en brazos y corrí lejos dejando confundido a Félix

Cuando estuvimos bien lejos, en algún claro del bosque, deje a Heidi en el suelo y di algunos pasos lejos de ella, tenía que calmarme o haría alguna tontería, eso era seguro

-¿te pasa algo Leo?-me pregunto Heidi, pero en lugar de responderle me acerque a ella, tome su rostro entre mis manos y bese sus labios sorprendiéndola un poco antes de que me respondiera el gesto

Y por alguna razón, me di cuenta que no tenía razón para ponerme tan nervioso

Edward y Bella estaban casados y se amaban

Demetri y Vittoria también se amaban y el nunca haría hago que ella no quisiese

Seth era el único adolescente que conocía que no tenía las hormonas alborotadas y que solo profesaba ternura hacia Anna

Y Heidi… bueno yo la quería y por su respuesta sé que ella también me quería

-creo que si eres muy celoso-dijo Heidi en cuanto nos separamos con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios antes de volverme a besar

Nunca me había sentido tan feliz de que mis hermanas tuvieran razón sobre mis celos

* * *

me encanta hacer a Leo tan celoso XD

jeje si alguien lo esperaba ayer lo siento pero esq esta la feria d dond vivo y no puedo resistir igual q hoy

ahhhh la feria y sus juegos q t invitan a vomitar me llaman, grax a dios nunk he vomitado en ellos

bueno m voy bye bye, una mordida para todos

Atte. LuFer Gosh


	3. Capitulo 3: hogar

3: Hogar

Nessie y Jacob

El cielo estaba extrañamente despejado en Forks lo que mi hizo reír con una mezcla de tristeza y felicidad, baje mi mirada del cielo a las lapidas que estaban frente a mí, escritas sobre ellas se encontraban los únicos datos que sabía de ellos, Renne y Charlie, mis padres biológicos, y por qué en Forks, al parecer ellos eran de aquí, pero por alguna razón decidieron irse al sur, algo extraño tomando en cuenta que mi padre era un vampiro

Me levante del suelo donde había estado hincada sin despegar la vista de las lapidas y de las flores blancas que coloque en ellas, cerré los ojos suspirando y girando mi rostro hacia el cielo, respire profundamente dejando que mis pulmones se llenaran con el olor a tierra mojada y bosque, que era todo lo que rodeaba a este pequeño pueblo

Una segunda inhalación y otro aroma llego a mí, para poco después ser rodeada por unos grandes y cálidos brazos

-tu madre era una buena persona, o al menos eso escuche, y por mi padre se que el tuyo era uno de los pocos fríos civilizados-dijo cerca de mi oído dejándome sentir su aliento

-gracias por ayudarme a saber más de ellos Jacob-respondí colocando mis manos sobre las suyas

-¿Qué han dicho Bella y el chupasangre sobre qué quieres saber más de tus padres?-

-primero es Edward no chupasangre y segundo lo ven como algo natural, de cualquier forma ellos saben que igual son mis padres-dije intentando reprenderlo por la forma en que llamaba a mi papá

-son buenas personas, gracias a dios ya me acostumbre a su aroma, me llevo "mejor" con la rubia y el chupa… Edward parece ya no querer matarme-dijo Jacob corrigiendo al ver la mirada que le dirigí

-te sigue considerando un aprovechado-

-ya no puede reclamarme, pareces de 16 años-

-tengo 9-

-pero pareces de 16-dijo levantando los hombros y extendiendo una blanca sonrisa que contrastaba con su piel morena

-pero sigue teniendo 9, así que da dos pasos lejos de mi hija chucho-se escucho la voz de mi padre junto con un suspiro

- Edward es Jacob, además Renesmee sabe lo que hace, no te preocupes hija yo calmo a tu padre-dijo mi mamá en una mezcla de risa y suspiro

-pero Bella…-intento reclamar mi papá pero fue callado, según imagino, por un beso

Voltee a ver qué pasaba y comprobé que mi madre si había silenciado a mi padre con un beso y ahora se miraban con el infinito amor que se que tienen, más atrás recargados en los carros estaba el resto de mi familia

Mi tío Emmett abrazaba por la cintura a mi tía Rosalie mientras los hoyuelos de sus mejillas se marcaban, mi tío Jasper sostenía la mano de mi tía Alice que seguramente hablaba de todo lo que necesitaría comprar, mi abuelo Carlisle y mi abuela Esme se abrazaban tiernamente, mi tía Vittoria y mi tío (o casi tío) Demetri miraban divertidos, o irritados como mi tía, a mi tío Leo que mataba a Seath, quien abrazaba a mi tía Anna, mientras mi tía Heidi (igual casi tía) intentaba distraerlo

-es hora de irnos-dije tomando la mano de Jacob para dar la vuelta

Le dirigí una última mirada a las lapidas y sonreí un poco, durante un tiempo no entendí por qué los quería tanto, después me di cuenta que era porque yo siempre había sentido su amor por mí, gracias a mi tía Vittoria podía ver aquellos recuerdos que tenía aun estando dentro del vientre de mi madre y podía revivir sus caricias y dulces palabras, podía volver a escuchar lo que me decía mi padre para que dejara de llorar mientras huía conmigo, y nunca olvidaría que dieron su vida por mi

Ahora tenía una familia que haría lo mismo por mí, y yo por ellos, pero sabía que nunca tendría que preocuparme, sobre todo si tenía a mi gran lobo rojizo cuidándome, sonreí y me gire hacia mi familia, habíamos vuelto a Forks sin que nadie se enterara, pero no importaba, por ahora estábamos en nuestro hogar

* * *

hola!

jeje creo q m tarde, pero culpare a mi tarea y q mi imaginacion se fue x otro camino, y sigue sin volver aqui nwn

bueno pues espero les haya gustado

espero q m dejen un comentario, bye bye, una mordida para todos

Atte. LuFer Gosh


	4. Capitulo 4: osos de peluche, muñecas de

**no importa cuantas veces sea necesario siempre lo dire, los personajes no son mios y los unicos q creo son gracias a mis delirios con el cafe...necesito tomar mas cafe**

**hola! si alguien sigue leyendo esto se daran cuenta q al fin actualizo, medio regreso del mas lejano mundo (la escuela) q m consume toda mi pobre imaginación. Pero bueno para no darles mucha vuelta espero q lo disfruten  
**

* * *

4: osos de peluche, muñecas de porcelana

Rosalie y Emmett

-Emmett Cullen ¿podrías por favor recobrar tu dignidad? –le dije a mi esposo después de un rato de observarlo

-pero Rose, merezco la revancha-

-ya admítelo Em, una niña de 8 años te gano-dijo Anna con una gran sonrisa

-¡mentira!-exclamo Emmett-tienes "11" pequeño demonio cambiante-

Solté un suspiro al ver que Emmett seguía peleando con Anna después de que ella le gano (sin saber cómo) en un videojuego, una risita acompañaba mis suspiros, más atrás estaba Seth viendo orgullosamente como su pequeña compañera discutía con mi enorme esposo

Emmett era el mejor hombre en el mundo, pero su carácter de niño pequeño me sacaba de mis casillas

-Anna-llamo Seth haciendo que la aludida pusiera su atención en el- tu ganaste, ¿puedes dejar de pelear con Emmett? Siento que Rosalie explotara en cualquier momento-dijo haciendo que le agradeciera internamente ya que tenía razón

-es verdad, ahh por eso te quiero tanto-dijo Anna acercándose a él para abrazarlo

Vi como Emmett tenía intenciones de decir algo más pero afortunadamente fue interrumpido por el remolino Alice que entro dando vueltas a la sala

-Anna Rose tenemos que darnos prisa, va a haber una gran oferta en un centro comercial de Seattle, ¡tenemos que ir!-exclamo levantando los brazos

Vi como Anna abría los ojos y expandía una sonrisa en su adorable rostro de ahora 8 años, gire la vista encontrándome a Bella y a Vi con cara de horror tras esas palabras, como no si ellas se convertían en el principal blanco de los pequeños demonios ya que las gemelas seguían prefiriendo el confort sobre el glamur

-y ustedes no piensen en escapar-dijo Alice señalando a todos ya que habían bajado a la sala-ni aunque escapen a China se escaparan de esto

La mueca de terror de las gemelas empeoro cuando llegamos al centro comercial, a sus costados estaban Edward y Demetri con gestos de piedad hacia sus parejas mezclado con fastidio al saber que tendrían que cargar con bolsas y bolsas de ropa, Jasper parecía resignado pero feliz igual que Seth al ver a sus parejas prácticamente saltando y bailando y Emmett estaba a mi lado con cara de niño regañado

-muy bien, ustedes dos-dijo Anna señalando a sus hermanas-vienen con nosotras y ni se les ocurra escapar, Rose tú tienes libre albedrio durante las siguientes dos horas, después iremos por ti- y aunque a mí no me molestaban en lo mas mínimo las compras un ligero escalofrió bajo por mi espalda al escuchar su sentencia

-bien vámonos Rose-dijo Emmett tomándome de la mano y arrastrándome a cualquier parte del centro comercial a donde no estuviera ese pequeño duende

Por alguna misteriosa razón (nótese el sarcasmo) terminamos en una tienda de video juegos, Emmett veía emocionado los estantes llenos de juegos, yo me limite a pararme cerca de la entrada dando golpes al suelo con el pie, se que ya lo dije pero no puedo evitar repetirlo, amo a Emmett pero a veces no lo soporto

Después de la tienda de videojuegos fuimos a una donde vendían artículos de deportes, y la única tienda que en cierta forma disfrutamos ambos fue una con accesorios para carros

Ya de camino para encontrarnos con los dos pequeños monstruos que formaban parte de nuestra familia Emmett logro convencerme de comprar un helado (en su caso mega helado que estaba a punto de terminarse), caminábamos tranquilamente por los pasillos del centro comercial cuando a lo lejos distinguimos que venían Ángela Weber, Ben Cheney, Mike Newton y Jessica Stanley, ellos no podían vernos, habían pasado ya varios años desde la última vez que nos vimos y nosotros no habíamos cambiado en nada, si nos encontrábamos, sin duda, sospecharían algo

No teníamos muchas opciones hacia donde ir sin que llamáramos la atención, gire mi cabeza en varias direcciones buscando donde escondernos cuando mi querido esposo me sorprendió empujándome dentro de un establecimiento hasta que llegamos al fondo y lo primero que sentí fueron varias superficies muy blandas chocar contra mí, me di cuenta que habíamos entrado a una juguetería y que estaba literalmente atrapada en una esquina entre osos de peluches, con uno de ellos algo grande y de color café en mis manos, y la espalda de Emmett que veía por el pasillo

-Emmett Cullen puedes hacerme el favor de dar dos pasos hacia adelante-le dije algo enojada al ver por poco me manchaba con lo que quedaba del helado

-perdón Rose, solo pensé en escondernos y no me fije bien-me respondió sonriendo haciendo que se marcaran los hoyuelos de sus mejillas

De repente Emmett fijo su vista en el oso que tenía en las manos, se giro nuevamente al pasillo por el que habia estado viendo y busco algo en las repisas cercanas a él, alargo un poco su brazo para tomar algo, cuando lo tuvo en sus manos me lo mostro, era la caja de una hermosa muñeca de porcelana con los cabellos rubios y los ojos azules, llevaba un vestido crema y en sus brazos un pequeño oso de peluche

-para mi tu eres esto, mi hermosa muñeca de porcelana a la que quiero proteger-dijo logrando sacarme una tierna sonrisa

-espero que la muñeca nunca pierda su oso-le respondí mirándolo a los ojos

-puedes estar segura que nunca lo hará-dijo reflejando en su mirada todo el amor que nos teníamos

Ya lo dije Emmett puede ser infantil pero es el mejor hombre del mundo

* * *

**ya se q esta algo corto, pero creo q esta bonito, ustedes diganme su opinion**

**mejor fecha d actuzalicaion ni doy xq mi pobre creatividad esta siendo oprimida x las tareas...o de plano s desaparece como en las vaciones ¬¬**

**bueno espero q les haya gustado, m voy**

**bye bye una mordida para todos**

**Atte. LuFer Gosh  
**


	5. Capitulo 5: compromiso

como siempre digo todo lo que aparece aqui no me pertenece, solo 3 que nacieron porque tengo una nada adiccion al kfe XD

...sip sigo viva y aprovecho el golpe de creatividad que me dio en un momento libre antes de sumergirme entre maquetas y no se que mas cosas de la escuela, espero q les guste mucho este shot de Alice y Jasper se que se me hacen una pareja muy tierna, los dejo leer bye!

* * *

5: Compromiso

Jasper y Alice

-si quiere-decía Anna sentada frente a mí

-no estoy seguro, además ya estamos casados-le respondí en un suspiro

-pero sí quiere-esta vez dijo Rosalie

-¿están seguras?-

-que si- respondieron a la par Bella y Vittoria que estaban sentadas en el suelo frente a mí

-pero no me ha dicho nada-

-¡pero si quiere!-dijeron a la vez las cuatro mujeres a las que podía llamar hermanas

-Jasper no te lo tomes a mal, pero para sentir emociones a veces eres un poco lento-dijo Rosalie pasando una de sus manos por su cabello

-Alice a estado viendo revistas e imágenes de bodas, y cada vez que lo hace suspira y mira al vacío o a donde estas tu- dijo Bella con tono tranquilo

-además no me digas que no te gustaría casarte de nuevo con Alice-dijo Vittoria mirándome con una ceja alzada

-claro que sí, Alice es la única persona con la que me gustaría casarme…otra vez, pero no sé cómo pedírselo-

-eso sí, con lo detallista que es la pequeña duende-dijo Rosalie haciendo que todos asintiéramos

-además y ¿si no acepta?-dije logrando que las cuatro bajaran la mirada en señal de frustración

-Jasper, Alice suspira con cualquier cosa relacionada con una boda, te mira de forma soñadora más que de costumbre y ya dijimos que si quiere, ¿Qué más esperas?-dijo Anna elevando la voz mientras avanzaba su oración haciendo que tanto yo como las chicas nos encogiéramos en nuestros lugares

-se está enojando-susurro Vittoria abrazando a Bella quien asintió con la cabeza

-¿Por qué se está enojando el pequeño monstruito?- pregunto inocentemente Emmett que acababa de llegar junto a los demás

-¿Cómo les fue con la caza?-pregunto Anna cambiando completamente su semblante logrando sorprendernos pero sin perder ese dejo de miedo que creaba la pequeña Swan

-muy bien, encontré un buen oso-respondió Emmett con una gran sonrisa

-¿estaba enojado?-volvió a preguntar Anna a lo que Emmett asintió con la cabeza-la próxima vez voy contigo

-empiezo a sospechar que hubo algo extraño mientras mamá estaba embarazada de ti- dijo Leo antes de que su hermana se lanzara contra el

-aun así me adoras-

-sí, si como digas-dijo Leo tomando a su hermana con un brazo

-¿Dónde está Alice?-pregunte al notar que no llegaba

-fue con Esme y Carlisle a Port Ángeles, Esme recibió una llamada para que decore un jardín-respondió Edward que ahora estaba con Bella

-parece que va a llover, de seguro haya también lloverá-dijo Vittoria mirando por la ventana igual que Demetri que acababa de llegar a su lado

-Jasper ¡es tu oportunidad!-grito Anna que estaba entre Leo y Heidi en uno de los sofás

-no te entiendo-

-¿Cómo era el día que conociste a Alice?-me preguntó Rosalie cruzada de brazos pero con una sonrisa logrando que llegara a mí el entendimiento

-¿Dónde está Nessie?- pregunte sorprendiendo a todos

-en su recamara ¿Por qué?-me respondió Bella

-necesito el elemento sorpresa- dije antes de subir a mi recamara

Busque entre los cajones de ropa hasta encontrar un pequeña caja negra dentro de la cual estaba un anillo de compromiso que compre hace varios años, fue una compra sin meditación, simplemente lo compre pero nunca se lo di a Alice, supongo que la espontaneabilidad de la acción evito que ella lo viera

Salí de la recamara dispuesto a ir por Renesmee pero me encontré con la sorpresa de que ya me esperaba en el pasillo

-hay que apresurarnos para que no se preocupe por no poder verte, sabes que sigue sin gustarle eso de estar a ciegas-dijo Nessie sonriendo

Bajamos de prisa a la cochera de donde tome el nuevo auto que había comprado, apenas estuvimos adentro encendí el auto y arranque lo más rápido que pude para tomar la carretera, todo el camino pude sentir la alegría y calma de Nessie y estaba muy agradecido por eso, porque aunque Alice ya era mi esposa me ponía nervioso el preguntárselo de nuevo

Cuando ya casi llegábamos a Port Ángeles la lluvia comenzó a caer de forma tranquila pero constante, maneje por las calles siguiendo las instrucciones de mi sobrina que me hizo parar frente a una pequeña cafetería con apariencia antigua

-ya viene, piensa que quiero un consejo sobrina-tía yo no debe tardar-dijo Nessie guardando su celular dentro del bolso de su chaqueta

Baje del carro y me adentre a la cálida cafetería, no había muchas personas, solo unos cuantos clientes en las mesas y otras dos en la barra del lugar, tome asiento en la barra dándole la espalda la puerta pero dándole toda mi atención para saber el momento exacto en que entraría

Ni siquiera tengo idea de cuánto fue en realidad el tiempo que estuve sentando en el taburete mirando la pequeña caja entre mis dedos, simplemente regrese a la realidad cuando sentí su inconfundible esencia acompañada del mar de sentimientos positivos que siempre le acompañaban, me gire para poder apreciar su mueca de sorpresa cuando me encontró a mí en lugar de a Nessie

-Jazz ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que Nessie me necesitaba mi ayuda-dijo mientras con la vista seguía recorriendo el lugar buscando aun a nuestra sobrina

-le pedí ayuda para poder darte una sorpresa-le respondí con una pequeña sorpresa

-¿en serio?, de verdad que no me gusta que Nessie me bloquea, si hubiera sabido hubiera venido preparada, que tal si no estoy bien para lo que quieres hacer-dijo tan rápido como solo ella podía hacerlo haciendo un pequeño mohín

-su hubieras sabido no sería sorpresa, además estas perfecta para lo que quiero hacer-dije logrando regresar su gran sonrisa a su rostro

-y bueno ¡¿Cuál es mi sorpresa!-pregunto emocionada

-pues solo quería preguntarte algo-dije realmente emocionado ya que las emociones y ansias de Alice comenzaban a invadirme

-solo una pregunta-dijo mirándome extraño-¿Qué es?-

-solo quería preguntarte-dije mientras me hincaba frente a ella haciendo que sus grandes ojos dorados se abrieran más de normal-¿si me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?-pregunte al fin abriendo la caja frente a ella para mostrar el anillo

Alice se quedó estática después de la pregunta, sus ojos permanecían muy abiertos y sus emociones eran como una montaña rusa que llegaba hasta lo más alto de la sorpresa y la felicidad, lo cual me tranquilizaba de cierta forma pero no lo estaría totalmente hasta que ella pronunciara la respuesta que quería

-entonces Alice ¿aceptas casarte conmigo?-volví a preguntar logrando sacarla de su transe

-claro que si Jazz-prácticamente grito antes de arrojarse para abrazarme haciendo que cayera de espaldas con ella sobre mi cuerpo

-no sabes cuánto espere porque me preguntaras eso de nuevo-susurro en mi oído para que solo yo la escuchara

-creo que siempre te hago esperar-

-no me importa tener que esperar, siempre y cuando llegues conmigo-dijo antes de darme un pequeño beso en los labios

Los pocos clientes y los dependientes de la cafetería empezaron a dar aplausos haciéndonos conscientes de que no estábamos solos, Alice levanto la mirada sonriendo hacia las personas antes de volver a enfocarse en mí, se levantó con gracia llevándome con ella, de pie simplemente atine a abrazarla hundiéndola entre mis brazos, apoye mi cabeza sobre la suya y aspire su aroma sintiéndome seguro de que ese era mi lugar

-vamos a casa, tenemos mucho que planear-dijo Alice jalándome de la mano mientras seguía diciendo cosas que necesitaríamos para nuestra boda, me limite a seguirla con una sonrisa pensando en lo feliz que me hacia verla-Jazz que opinas-

-lo que quieras esta bien-dije aumentando su alegria antes de que siguiera aumentado su lista y la fuerza de su agarre en mi mano, como asegurandose que estariamos juntos para siempre

* * *

bueeno espero que les haya gustado...y que no me haya quedado raro xq se me ocurrio la idea de hacerlo al mismo tiempo que una historia de terror XD

jejeje eto..dejen un review! el botoncito verde de abajo los esta esperando

me voy gracias por leerme, una mordida para todos

Atte. LuFer Gosh


	6. nota

yo! aun sigo viva, lamento mucho no haber subido en mucho tiempo y que probablemento que ven sea esto, pero lo pongo para disculparme en realidad no siento, pero juro que he intentado terminar los drabbles, sobre todo porque, aunque pocos, aun recibo alertas por Vita y Vita Eterna y despues el año pasado (bueno los ultimos meses)he intentado terminar, pero entre que perdi casi todo el amor por la saga (aun le tengo cierto gusto...creo), la escuela, la falta de inspiracion, que regrese a mis origenes gamer y otakus y que me he puesto a escribir historas cortas totalmente mias, pues las ideas para estos nada mas no venian

En si mi idea era no subir nada hasta tener los 3 que faltaban ya terminados, pero hace poco abri mi correo y vi mis pocas alertas asi q decidi subir los 2 que ya tengo y rogar que pueda terminar la de la pareja principal

De verdad perdonenme y disfruten estos cortitos (en serio estan cortos) pero lindos drabbles...bueno yo digo que son lindos pero en si tengo una idea extraña de los terminos romantico y lindo así que ustedes opinen

Si aun tengo lectores, gracias por leer y disfruten

Atte. LuFer Schiffer Gosh


	7. Capitulo 6: cálido

6: cálido

Anna y Seth

Me sentía tan a gusto, el lugar era muy cálido, escuchaba el leve susurro de la voz de mi mamá, ¿estaba soñando?, lo más seguro era que solo recordaba, aquellos tiempos cuando mamá y papá aun estaban con nosotros; mamá me cargaba en brazos y papá nos abrazaba, era algo realmente lindo y cálido

Y el sueño cambio, otros brazos que para mi eran cálidos me rodeaban, mi padre me tenia en sus rodillas y mi madre miraba con amor a mis hermanos, cuando éramos humanos y llevábamos poco tiempo en el castillo Vulturius, éramos muy felices porque estábamos juntos y porque teníamos a Aro y a Sulpicia que nos querían como nosotros a ellos, era cálido porque estábamos en familia

Una calidez diferente me rodeo y mi recuerdo cambio, veía a Leo manejando y a Vi sentada a su lado mientras tarareaba una canción de cuna al mismo tiempo que Bella, ella me abrazaba y susurraba la tonada contra mis cabellos por lo que el sonido salía un poco distorsionado pero seguía siendo hermoso, mi hermano turnaba su mirada entre Vittoria junto a él y entre Bella y yo en el asiento trasero, y su mirada era cálida, el ambiente era muy cálido porque seguíamos juntos

El siguiente sentimiento de calidez se rodeo de gritos y felicitaciones, podría decir que lo cálido eran las velas del pastel frente a mi, a mi alrededor todos mis hermanos y los Cullen, era mi primer cumpleaños que festejaba con ellos y me habían preparado una fiesta sorpresa, me dieron muchos regalos y un gran pastel con un montón de velas que de seguro hubieran sido incomodas para un humano, y para mi eran cálidas pero no por el calor que transmitían, sino por la calidez de las personas a mi alrededor

Las felicitaciones y los gritos se fueron apagando reduciéndose a una sola voz que repetía mi nombre una y otra vez mientras el sentimiento de calidez continuaba

-Anna, Anna-seguía escuchando mientras alguien me sacudía ligeramente haciendo que abriera los ojos y lo primero que viera fuera el rostro de Seth

-¿Qué paso?-pregunte mientras me estiraba y el reía suavemente

-te quedaste dormida viendo el atardecer-me respondió mostrándome su blanca sonrisa

-ah, cierto-dije fijándome en el horizonte y dándome cuenta que el juego de luces del atardecer ya casi acababa y que en el cielo empezaban a aparecer algunas estrellas-vamos a ver las estrellas por el acantilado- le pedí sonriendo

Seth solo me miro un momento para después abrazarme y dar un gran salto bajando al suelo desde la rama donde habíamos estado sentados

-¡Anna Swan Vulture tienes 10 minutos para llegar!- se hoyo el grito de mi hermano cuando estábamos a punto de empezar a caminar

-¡Leonardo cállate y deja a tu hermana!-se escucho la voz de Vittoria para después distinguirse un ruido seco de lo que juro fue la madre de todos los golpes a la cabeza

Me limite a reírme viendo en la dirección en la que sabia estaba la casa, el ruido de algo moviéndose detrás de mi me llamo la atención haciendo que volteara y encontrar a Seth en forma de lobo, se hecho para que pudiera subir a su lomo y en cuanto estuve bien sujeta emprendió la carrera hacia un acantilado para que pudiéramos ver el cielo nocturno, sentía sus pulmones expandirse cuando respiraba, la tensión de sus músculos al correr y sobre todo, la calidez de su pelaje, una calidez completamente diferente a la que había sentido antes y que no quería perder


	8. Capitulo 7: disfrutar

7: disfrutar

Carlisle y Esme

Durante mi vida ha habido muchas cosas que he podido disfrutar

Subir por los arboles cuando un era humana, aunque haya caído y lastimado un pie, pero eso me permitió disfrutar otra cosa, haber sido atendida por ese doctor de ojos dorados

Casarme, aunque mi matrimonio haya sido un erro

Estar embarazada, aunque perdí a mi bebe y x eso intente matarme, pero eso me dio algo bueno, ser transformada por Carlisle

Que Edward haya sido al primero que pude llamar hijo, aunque después se haya alejado, pero me permitió gozar mucho mas cuando regreso

La transformación de Rosalie y Emmett y verlos juntos, la llegada de Alice y Jasper para que la familia fuera mas grande

Las diferentes casas que hemos tenido y que siempre puedo decorar para que sea nuestro hogar

La aparición de Bella, Leo, Vittoria y Anna que complementan a la familia, y que nos permitieron hacer nuevas amistades que nunca se me hubieran pasado por la cabeza

Ahora tenia una gran familia, en la que cada quien m hacia disfrutar algo

Edward con la música que tocaba, sobre todo la canción que hizo para mí, y que tocaba siempre que estábamos solos en el salón

Rosalie con aquella supuesta frialdad que se veía interrumpida cuando la sorprendía cuidando a los demás, cosa que le avergonzaba

Emmett con sus diferentes ocurrencias que exasperaban a sus hermanos pero que a mi me sacaban una sonrisa

Jasper que era un tranquilo compañero de lectura o de cualquier actividad que requiera de tranquilidad; al contrario de Alice con su infinita vitalidad y que no se cansaba de darme ideas sobre nuevos diseños

Vittoria capaz de capturar imágenes sorprendentes con su cámara que después me mostraba, Bella con quien podía tener largas platicas sobre cualquier cosa, Anna por quien al fin podía usar la cocina y hacer junto con ella un montón de recetas, Leo un guardián temible de todas las mujeres de la familia, incluyendo por su puesto ya que se negaba a dejarme ir sola cuando nadie mas podía acompañarme

Y por supuesto la mayor sorpresa de todas, Nessie mi nieta, con quien podía pasar largas horas arreglando las plantas del jardín

Pensar en todos ellos no lograba hacer más que sacar mis más sinceras sonrisas

-¿de que ríes amor?-escucho la voz de Carlisle que acaricia mi cabello, estamos en uno de esos momentos que solo son nuestros, acostados en nuestra cama con mi cabeza en su pecho y su mano acariciando mi cabeza

-en lo mucho que tengo para disfrutar-le respondo riendo

-y yo con gusto te daría muchas mas cosas-dice antes de depositar un beso en mi frente

Me acurruco mas fuerte a su cuerpo y la sonrisa en mis labios se hace más grande porque creo en lo me dice Carlisle, ya que por el tengo todo lo que me hace feliz y su compañía sin duda es lo que más disfruto tener


End file.
